dancing_within_the_barriers_of_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahab Maksimov
“I never want you to deny anything about yourself because you have grown up thinking it’s unacceptable or inconvenient for the people around you.” - Rahab Tethys Seraphina Maksimov ''formerly'' Sauvage is the daughter of Damian Sauvage and his former girlfriend Ariel Bellerose and the only child between the two. She is the older half-sister to Jonathan, Maximilian, Christopher, Alexander, Joseph, Benjamin, and Sarai. Due to the early death of her mother she was primary raised by her grandmother Seraphina who doted on her and loved her greatly. After the death of her grandmother, her father got married and her step-mother took care of her and she was happy. When Ben was born and another tragedy struck her family, and she was spirited away to the Moscow Institute where she was raised and adopted by the Maksimov Family. Rahab is the mother to twins girls she named Lily and Jasmine with her adopted brother and lover Alexei Maksimov but he died during the War. Backstory Early Life Appearance Personality Powers * Magic: Due to her Castor heritage she has a very strong connection to nature and like other members of her Castor family, she can use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Animal Manipulation: The user can control animals, they can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things. Users may be able to call forth hoards of rats or insects to wipe out a crop, or to encourage bees to replant it. ** Animal Empowerment: User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with animals/beasts, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from being around the animals/beasts or even slow or stop aging. * Zoolingualism: The user is able to understand the speech or emotions of animal life forms. This ability is quite uncommon and multifaceted. Some variations are magic-based while others are natural talents or mental powers, similar to Telepathy (but limited to animals). * Animal Morphing: User with this ability either is or can transform into animals, whether partially or completely, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. They are able to transform into animals that exist, alien animals and/or animals that are extinct, such as Dinosaurs. Etymology * Rahab means "spacious" in Hebrew. This was the name of a prostitute of Jericho who aided the Israelites in the Old Testament. * Tethys is derived from Greek τηθη (tethe) meaning "grandmother". In Greek mythology this was the name of a Titan associated with the sea. She was the wife of Oceanus. * Seraphina is the feminine form of the Late Latin name Seraphinus, derived from the biblical word seraphim which was Hebrew in origin and meant "fiery ones". The seraphim were an order of angels, described by Isaiah in the Bible as having six wings each. This was the name of a 13th-century Italian saint who made clothes for the poor. As an English name, it has never been common. * Sauvage is the French variant of Savage which is the English nickname meaning "wild, uncouth", derived from a Middle English form of Old French salvage or sauvage meaning "untamed". Trivia * Rahab owns a bulldog named Ernie whom she loves and dots on. * She carries a spare whip * She has made a contract with three demons Nikolai (who takes the form of a Amur leopard), Grigorii (who takes the form of a White Siberian tiger), and little white monkey named Lau Jimin * She talks in a slight Russian accent. * Rahab's favorite wine is Romanée-Conti. It is often priced anywhere between $500 - $24,000 per bottle, depending on vintage. It is considered to be one the finest and most expensive red wines in the world. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sauvage Family Category:Maksimov Family Category:Bellerose Family Category:Light Castors Category:Castors Category:Nobility Category:Noblewomen Category:Half-Orphans Category:St. Theodore the Black Girls School Category:Anna House Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Scholomance Category:Centurions Category:Moscow Institute